Echo
by The Moonlight's Marionette
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. Zuko and Aang share a tender moment under the moon.


**A/N: Hey guyzzz im not dead. Hurray! I know right? No updates in over a year. I suck. But I just couldn't get the feeling back. I've been thinking about Zukaang the whole day, googled some pics, squeeled a bit and had a plot in my head for a fic but we all know how me and long plots go. This was the only chapter that was detailed in my head (imagine that) so I decided to get it down quick. Call this a drabble… or something. I may probably write the full length thin after I iron out a few holes. Anyway lots of love. Tell me what you think. I think I've gotten more perverted 0_O oh god my writing is rusty! Ive lost what little talent I had! *sobs***

* * *

The air was cold and sharp.

Aang had his back rested against a tree, his knees pulled up against his chest, his chin resting on them and his eyes looking sadly at something only he could see. The moon, glazing the landscape of towering trees and the motionless, glassy lake in blue, highlighted the arrow tattoo that decorated Aang's head, making it glow.

Zuko swallowed.

Aang looked pensive.

Delicate.

Beautiful.

He was eighteen now, at the age where he could be considered a man, but if Zuko thought logically, from the moment Aang defeated the Fire Lord he had earned the right to be called a man. He had done something that most men merely dreamed.

In Zuko's opinion, Aang hadn't changed much.

He still smiled in that innocent, carefree way. He still moved as if every inch of his body was weightless, his head in the clouds. But now five years later Zuko found it alluring.

Inviting.

Captivating.

Enticing, the narrow slant of his eyes. Seductive, the long length of his neck.

His eyes changed, Zuko noticed.

Not big and round with childish innocence but darkened with the weight of the world.

Sensual, with an understanding he didn't have when he was thirteen.

Aang had grown tall, thin and willowy. He reminded Zuko of young tree. His slight frame suited him.

Zuko got up, his overlong hair obscuring his view for a moment before he walked over to Aang and sat next to him, his sad expression calling him closer.

He didn't know what his hands were thinking but it definitely wasn't what his brain was thinking. He tugged at Aang's arm and the boy looked up curiously at him.

Zuko breathed deeply, and gently guided the boy over to him so that Aang's back was against his chest, and his legs were at either side of the boy's body. There was no defiance on the young Avatar's part, though he looked mildly surprised.

Aang was so small against him; he wondered how someone so small could be the Avatar, savior of the world. The burden he had to bear was ridiculous, throwing into sharp perspective what Zuko thought was _his_ impossible role of leading a nation, that was thrust onto him. Aang had it worst.

"Aang…"

Aang maneuvered his head back to look at his profile. Being so close to Aang's face, his eyes full of confusion, fear, tiredness and… anticipation… longing?

No.

Zuko's imagination was getting the better of him and this was not how two boys sat together surely. Aang's eyes drooped lazily. Zuko hoped it was from drowsiness but at the same time hoped not. Dear god his heart would surely explode.

He moved a hand to cup Aang's cheek and recoiled. It was cold as ice. Zuko as carefully as he could, transferred enough heat to his palm to be pleasantly warm.

Aang sighed in relief and shrunk a little bit deeper, a little bit closer unto Zuko, a light blush on his cheeks.

Zuko slowly pressed his knuckles against Aang's cold mouth, feeling his soft lips.  
_  
Did he kiss Katara with theses lips?_ _Is this what she had possession of? _

His hand curled into a fist, his body tense. He exhaled and relaxed when he caught himself doing this.

_He_ was here not Katara._ He _was allowed to enter into Aang's private place, she was not. Aang was allowing_ him_ to hold him, and see him at his most vulnerable. Not her.

Zuko's heart quickened as he continued his slow trail from Aang's jaw to his neck and over his collarbone. Aang wasn't helping with the little sighs he let out when Zuko's hand touched a new spot sending the heat radiating.

Being spurred on by this, Zuko rolled the pads of his fingers up and down Aang's arms.

He swallowed. "H-How does it feel?" When did his voice become so husky, so low, so… needy?

"Mmm, so good," Aang whispered, leaning into his touch.

Zuko prayed fervently.

Why didn't a hole open up in the ground and a hungry Badgermole consume him?

At the rate he was going the feelings would escalate and he would do something stupid and ruin a relationship he would never regain.

But his hands were evil monsters intent on roaming and exploring and devouring….

This is not a feeling he felt with Mai or had ever felt with her. It couldn't compare. This was something different.

There were no breasts, no soft skin – though Aang's skin was smooth, he was still a boy and therefore more firm than a girl – but it didn't matter. Zuko couldn't be any more turned on by the feel of him. The sound of him…

Why?

His body was so hot and he was aching badly. For what exactly he didn't know. This was all new to him. And wrong.

His warm hands brushed Aang's nipples as he was dragging them from under his shirt, intent on snapping them both back to reality, but the noise Aang made sent jolts down his body and made him hard instantly.

A moan mixed with a gasp. Zuko looked down at him shocked, and amazed that Aang could make such a sound. The Avatar himself seemed taken aback at his response and blushed shyly, folding his body to make himself smaller.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to apologize for, Aang," he replied, swallowing thickly.

Staring down at him, Zuko, unsure whether to proceed but burning with the itch to go much, much further, reached out a slow hand.

When his hand touched the taut muscled of the boy's abdomen and he gasped again, Zuko decided that logic and propriety be damned. It they died of embarrassment and insufferable awkwardness afterwards, at least he'd regret doing it rather than not.

He tenderly held Aang's nipples between a thumb and forefinger and squeezed softly. Aang's back arched up, pressing his bum against Zuko's arousal and he himself couldn't hold back the moan.

"Oh god." This boy would kill him.

Aang rested his head back on Zuko's shoulder; enabling the hands to circle his body more easily and Zuko didn't waste the opportunity. Both hands pressed hotly against his cold flesh, and tentative fingers danced that the waist band of his pants. Zuko palmed the clothed groin and felt it come to life in response to him.

Aang drew in a quick breath and hissed.

"Are you scared?" Zuko whispered into his ear, the hot breath making Aang shiver. "Tell me." Still rubbing his, groin all Aang could do was draw breaths in-between moans he was trying to suppress. Zuko didn't really want to him to answer, he just wanted him to crumple from the onslaught of his hands.

His questions. His teasing. His arousal pressing into the younger boy's back… He wanted it all to drive him crazy. That woman could never make him feel this way and he wanted Aang to know this.

Zuko snaked his hands into the boys pants half expecting to be stopped in his tracks and knocked unconscious by a bit of earth bending, but no such reproach came.

He retracted his hand.

He couldn't see Aang's expression but the fact that the boy made no effort to move from this compromising situation spoke volumes. Still breathing rather heavily, he shifted, assuming that Zuko that changed his mind and decided to stop.

They were too far gone now. Zuko couldn't turn back at this point.

The hand returned without warning encircling Aang's arousal with warm and slick fingers. Aang moaned so loudly and threw his head back, digging his fingers into Zuko's legs. Zuko rubbed his slick finger over the head and Aang writhed and moaned hoarsely.

"Ssss, Zuko, please."

"Please what?" Zuko teased, now slowly stroking, brushing the head occasionally and making Aang's body spasm with pleasure. His free hand ghosted over his chest.

"P-Please."

Zuko growled like a feral animal into Aang's ear, crushing the smaller body against him more tightly to feel the friction it caused, unconsciously grinding into Aang.

"Mmm…"

The young Fire Lord was so stimulated, his body felt like a foreign space. He clenched his eyes so tightly, pricks of light danced behind his closed lids. Every time his erection rubbed against Aang's body he felt like screaming and crying and shouting nonsensical things to the swaying trees, and watching fireflies.

Zuko could feel himself reaching his peak, and he hotly licked Aang's earlobe, darting his tongue in and out, in time with his strokes, pinching the boy's nipple harder that he had intended too in his lust.

"Ahhhh..." Aang came into zuko's hand, his entire body shaking, Zuko hugged him tightly, his hand unconsciously holding him in a bruising, possessive grip and he came harder than he ever had in memory.

He rested a sweaty forehead on Aang's bare shoulder, damp hair slinking down over pale skin. His hand still clutching his beloved's chest which was heaving.

"Oh god, what is it about you that makes me love you so much? I can't stand the fact that I…I can't have you." Zuko's voice cracked, he was shaking.

Aang gazed at the stars silently, dazed, tears flowing slowly, and from the feeling of something wet, making its way down his shoulder, he knew that he and Zuko, were echoes of the same thought. 


End file.
